<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Except the unexpected by Vanitylove4ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933188">Except the unexpected</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitylove4ever/pseuds/Vanitylove4ever'>Vanitylove4ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Emmerdale, vanity - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:20:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanitylove4ever/pseuds/Vanitylove4ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charity Dingle/Vanessa Woodfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Vanessa told charity about her Illness Charity began to avoid her not knowing why she was doing it, all she knew was she couldn’t be around her even if she wanted to.</p><p> A day passed and Charity Came home to see the love of her life. Her world. Her everything sitting on the sofa alone in her thoughts. Charity had come home feeling guilty for the way she reacted and wanted to apologize, she closed the door quietly and took a few steps closer. </p><p>“Can I sit next to you babe?” </p><p>Vanessa hadn’t noticed Charity coming home, she turned her body so she couldn't see that she had been crying all night and day. Vanessa simply nodded her head. She moved to the side to give charity more space. Charity reaches for Vanessa's hand. Vanessa turns to look at Charity.</p><p>“I don’t why everyone I love either leaves or dies” </p><p> Vanessa looks at her with tears in her eyes. Smoothing a thumb over the back of her hand.</p><p>“I’m scared too”</p><p>She manages to say. Holding Charity like she never has before. They're both crying and holding each other not wanting to let go. A few minutes pass, which seems like hours. They break apart and Vanessa tells her she has her first appointment to see the doctor.</p><p>Vanessa looks up  at Charity and asks her if she will go with her. Charity looks back at Vanessa.</p><p>“You don’t even have to ask me. I was planning on being at every appointment.”</p><p>Vanessa smiles for the first time in weeks.</p><p>“I love you Charity”</p><p>“I love you more”<br/></p><p>Later that night they were getting ready for bed. They lay next to each other. They hadn’t really spoken about the the subject but Vanessa broke that slice she turning to face charity </p><p>“Hey are you okay? You seem a little quieter than usual. Do you wanna talk about it”</p><p>Charity stood up and looked at Vanessa with a look of sadness.</p><p>“Honestly? I’m just thinking why us?”</p><p>Vanessa stands looking at Charity. She holds her hands out to Charity and turns towards her reaching out to hug her. They stand with tears in their eyes. All night holding on to each other like it was the last time. </p><p>The morning comes around fast. Vanessa opens her eyes noticing that they're still holding on to each other. She leans forward, whispering into Charity’s ear. </p><p>“Hey babe, It’s time to get up”.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Vanessa made breakfast as Charity got the boys ready for school and daycare. The laughter filled the house as she wrestled them into their clothing. Her tactic of choice for today, pretending to be a tailor in a high end clothes shop. Vanessa leaned against the worktop giggling to herself at her silly accent.<br/>
“And what will it be today Master Woodfield? Dinosaur top or a frilly yellow dress?”<br/>
After twenty minutes both boys had made it downstairs. Noticing Vanessa the boys surged forward wrapping their small arms around her legs. She ran a hand through both their hair, bending slightly to place a small kiss on their crowns. Charity stood halfway up the staircase, just out of sight. Savoring the moment. As she reaches the bottom she ghosts a kiss to her cheek. As they sat at the dining room table Vanessa decided it was time to talk to Johnny about going back to daycare. After everything with Pierce he had started to hate being left with anyone who wasn't her or Charity. She kneels next to his chair, ignoring the stabbing pain in the side of her stomach.<br/>
“Hey little man. Me and mummy Charity have to go out for a little while today. So how about we take you to daycare so you can see all your friends?”<br/>
His blue eyes glassed over, A small tear escaping. Just seconds later a scream left his lungs as he begged his mothers not to be left. Charity moves to his other side, smoothing a thumb over his knee and pointing at the clock.<br/>
“ Hey Johnnybobs, how about you go to daycare just until both the big hand and the little hand are on twelve. Then when we come a get you we can do whatever you like?”<br/>
The small boy looks between them. His brow furrowed as he thought about his mother's words. “Can we get cake and go feed the ducks?”<br/>
“It’s a date! Come on then coats on.” </p><p> “Thank you for helping with Johnny this morning. You seem to be the only one who can calm him”<br/>
Vanessa and Charity had arrived at the hospital, taking a slow walk towards her consultants office. The grey hospital floor squeaked underfoot, various patients passing them as they walked.<br/>
“Babe, he’s my Johnybobs. You don’t need to thank me”<br/>
Charity winks in her direction causing her to roll her eyes mockingly. They arrive at the cancer ward, taking a seat on the plastic green chairs. Vanessa reaches for Charity’s hand. Her thumb tracing no didscript patterns against her palm. A door unlocking alerts them to somebody joining the waiting room.<br/>
“ Vanessa Woodfield?”<br/>
She pulls Charity up to standing. Griping her hand tighter as she does so.<br/>
“Yeah hi. This is my fiance Charity.”<br/>
They shake hands, her consultant gesturing towards two more green plastic chairs<br/>
“Take a seat” .<br/>
“So I see from your notes that you’ve been diagnosed with stage 3 bowl cancer?”<br/>
Vanessa’s starts to sob quietly. Charity throws her arm around her shoulders, the pad of her thumb rubbing circles onto her shoulder.<br/>
“Yeah. Yeah that’s correct”.<br/>
“Okay well, I’d like to have some blood tests done and maybe a scan if they can fit you in this morning?”</p><p> Vanessa turns to Charity the look of fear all over her features. She takes both hands in her own, playing with the ring on her left finger. She dips her head to look in her eyes, forcing the small blonde to look at her.<br/>
“Hey you’ll walk it kid. What’s a little needle?” She laughs shyly, a small smile playing on her lips.<br/>
“Charity, I’m afraid you can't accompany her but you are very welcome to stay in here. I promise we’ll take good care of her.”<br/>
Charity nods. Her mind racing at the thought of leaving her fiancee on her own. Even the sight of a needles  makes Vanessa queezy. And now she can’t even help her through it. She presses her lips to Vanessa’s. Her arms snaked their way around her waist.<br/>
“I love you babe”<br/>
“I love you too”<br/>
The door bangs against the door as Vanessa runs in, throwing herself at Charity. She holds on to the lapels of her grey suit jacket. The soft material balled into her fists. Charity holds the back of her head with one hand,her other hand coming to rest on the small of her back.<br/>
“Hey babe how did it go?”<br/>
Charity tried to Loosen herself from her grasp, which in turn causes her to hold her tighter. Vanessa moves her head back, finally looking at green eyes.<br/>
“It was a bit nerve wracking if I’m honest but at least it’s done”<br/>
Charity dips her head to kiss her lightly. The doctor clears her throat as she enters the room. Causing both women to blush.</p><p> “ So I’ve had a look at your scan results and it looks like the cancer has spread to your lymph nodes. But we can still operate. We may need to follow up with chemo but we can discuss that at a later date”.<br/>
Both women leave the room quietly. The barrage of information taking over. “Babe we’ve got this.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they leave the office holding hands tightly they didn’t speak they got in the car mid way home charity turn the radio on something Vanessa always did she didn’t really like quit in her car but all of sudden Vanessa just turn it off charity didn’t say anything once home still in shock charity broke the silence babe am going to go pick up from daycare Johnnybobs and take him just like I promise him do you need anything? Vanessa  said can you bring my Wigglebum home I want spend time with him since you got Johnny charity look confused bring who Moses. ok babe I’ll bring him to you I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU too. Charity went to pick up the boys. on her way to pick the boys she been thinking actually she been thinking this for a long but didn’t want bring it up to Vanessa cause she didn’t know for sure if Vanessa would want but now with everything going she thinks to her self  that she going ask Vanessa if she can adopt Johnny I mean charity loved that boy from one day why not make it official so that what she going ask but first she was to ask Johnny if he wanted to be charity son. Meanwhile Vanessa was in her pj just sitting in the sofa thinking about her life how lucky she is that meet the love of her life but something inside her was bugging her for some time now. she want two things from charity one to be her wife and two she wanted to adopt Noah and Mose but she knew that she really couldn’t adopt Mose but with Noah she knew she can so she call her lawyer and asked him if they can meet up with him as soon possible and he agreed tomorrow morning ok thank you for help she said and with that she ended the call. Vanessa was waiting what seems like hours when suddenly her phone ring scarring her just a little snapping her out of her daydream it was the doctor she so nervous she thought letting it go to voicemail but no she didn’t answering it hello miss woodfield yea this she hi am calling because we have Decided it would be best if you did have an operation but we like to see you in person and a Discussion on we as a team can do we want to me you in two days ok yea ok thank fine what time is morning ok with you yes thank you for calling me bye and with that she hangs up she sat there confused on why so fast she needed charity in that moment but she was going to tell her tonight after the kids are asleep</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>charity was pulling up the daycare to pick up the littles once she in the office tells the lady in the front desk that she here to pick up Johnny and Mose lucky for charity Johnny was on his emergency list so didn’t have any issues picking him whenever she wanted or needed the lady ask why they was being picked up charity lied and said they had a appointment for a checkup poor Mose was going to have frakeout he hates going to the doctors and Johnny was going to be confused on to why brother was getting out early too. As she was waiting for her boys her phone began to ring so she looked in her bag for notes it was just a text from Vanessa charity open her read the text and smiled and reply to the saying she just got to the daycare just waiting on them I’ll be home soon charity put her phone suddenly she hear her little boys laughing oh how that sound makes so happy both boys enter the office and noticed charity standing their both boy yelled MOMMY charity kneeled down to there level to hug them ready boys let’s go holding boys hands each in one hand suddenly the lady at the office said good luck at doctors charity looks over at Mose and she can the tantrum coming so she ran to her with the boys put them in the car set. Looked at Mose telling him that they are going home not to a doctors appointment the relived on Mose face and ask why are they going home charity explaining to him that mommy ness wants to spend time with just him and that she spending with Johnny. Charity gets in in the front to drive and say to her I hope me mommy ness have a pj and movie day charity tells is that what you like he say yes charity rolling her eyes thinking yup they definitely was swap at birth because something are Vanessa when it comes to Mose and Johnny is like charity. Noticeing  that Johnny was awfully quiet to quiet for charity liking she asked Johnny what’s up he said mommy charity can we have a pj and movie day instead of going out charity couldn’t say no to him once home both boys ran to give Vanessa a hug</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How is my little man and wigglebum how was school hope you had a good day Vanessa says to her boys and how is the best mommy doing charity looks around to see who’s Vanessa speaking about oh babe you was speaking to me oh fine but change of plans because mr. Johnnybob here Decided he also wanted a day in instead of going out like we Originally had planned because he heard a certain someone was going to have a day in. Vanessa turns Johnny oh he did well I’ll tell what why don’t you and Johnny watch a film in our room and me wigglebum here watch a film in the living room how is that boy yes mommy yes mommy ness charity sounds good to me ok boys go get in your pj and I’ll to the shop and get some Junk food how about sodas chips and chocolates charity! What babe it’s only for today mommy charity can I go with you mmmm!!! oh ok will be back. There about to enter the store when they seen Tracy hi auntie Tracy hi trace where are you two doing me and mommy charity are going to get junk food cause we are going to have pj day and film day sound fun little man hey charity have you had any thoughts on v birthday you know it’s just in a couple days honestly trace I don’t think ness wants to do anything but I’ll ask her if like and text you ok sounds good bye come on Johnny let’s hurry so do you know what movie you want to see yes the nightmare before Christmas Johnny I thought you was was scared of it no not anymore am big boy oh I see once get the stuff charity and Johnny walk in on Mose and Vanessa are in full mode of coloring charity whisper to Johnny something walking in slowly they they both yelled hello which making Vanessa and Mose jump charity Johnny that’s not funny yea it is babe mommy you scared me am sorry Mose I couldn’t help it hey babe we bumped into trace she me to ask if had any idea on your birthday about that mmmm  I’ll talk to you about it tonight sure is everything ok though kinda oh see well let’s get me and Johnnybobs change and if don’t come back it’s we we in the room ok oh Johnny get the junk we got for ourselves ok charity. Noah and Sarah come home from school they see Vanessa and Mose fast asleep in coach they go to there room slowly they also find charity and Johnny fast asleep in her Sarah and Noah look at each other confused their stomach started growling I’ll Oder pizza Noah tells Sarah ok once the pizza is here charity wake to something Smelling good she noticed that Johnny is not with her she gets up scared realizing that he is with Noah and Sarah so relieved she say to Noah hi when did Johnny wake Noah says five minutes ago there’s pizza if your hungry oh and ness and Mose are asleep in the living room I didn’t want wake them and Johnny ate already so don’t worry about him charity goes downstairs and sure enough she finds them curled up on the coach asleep she goes Mose to wake him up when she noticed Vanessa waking up slowly she hey beautiful Vanessa looks at charity and says you are the beautiful one babe I see that you also feel asleep mmm yea here I’ll take Mose upstairs oh Noah and Sarah order pizza if want to eat thanks but I don’t I can handle it that’s when it hit charity for just a moment they forgot what they was going through once Mose in his bed Johnny playing with Noah and Sarah charity went to her room laying in bed was Vanessa deep in thought she didn’t notice charity come in hey she says I didn’t see coming yea I noticed what are you thinking well when you was out the doctors called me and I need to go in on Friday to talk about the surgery ok babe what time in the morning am going with is that ok charity you don’t have but I want to remember we are in this together I love you charity I love too now let’s get some rest laying in holding on to each other  Vanessa turn to face charity and say when I was the Johnny dad I had a scared he found a bump on one of breast he said that he will be with me every step of the way if anything happens and we’ll let’s just say things didn’t go as plan but now going through this I know for a fact that am not alone</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As charity wakes she wrapped in Vanessa arms. Charity is looking at her thinking how lucky to have someone like but Reality hits her that tomorrow is a big deal from Vanessa and she in deep thoughts that she didn’t notice Vanessa waking up Vanessa happily smiling and she and said says good morning to charity leans forward to kiss her how did you sleep babe she ask Vanessa so good cause I woke up with the most beautiful person in the whole world charity blushing shut up you.your the beautiful one here hey I was thinking oh no charity dingle thinking that can’t be good. Charity suddenly felts ofende gets up out of bed without saying anything to Vanessa looks at empty space in the bed thinking what happened she hears the shower turn on so she get up goes in the bathroom she can hear charity crying but charity doesn’t seems to notice Vanessa has come in so Vanessa clears her throat and charity says to Vanessa am going be late to work can you please leave no charity not until you tell me what’s wrong what did I say or did I do something fine Vanessa if you won’t leave I will am go get the kids ready and with that she leaves again. Vanessa downstairs after getting ready to her surprise charity is feeding the boys charity doesn’t look at her Vanessa says good morning to them Noah walks in notice a odd looks between them but doesn’t say a word. Vanessa tip toeing not wanting to upset charity anymore then she is ask her that she can pick up the boy after school if likes charity just shrugged Vanessa goes to give her a kiss charity turns away that made Vanessa very mad up more sad then anything she goes very fast out of the house not wanting them to see her upset. Charity leaves a short time later well at work chase noticed that charity is not her self and asked her what’s wrong. When charity finally looks at her she can’t hold back the tears any longer chase just holds tells go home and talk to her. Charity left but she didn’t want to go home so she went to the park when she got their she was surprised to a tiny blonde yupe Vanessa was there charity slowly Approach her and says hey Vanessa didn’t want look at she didn’t want charity seeing her in tears charity ask if she can sit next to her Vanessa nodes so charity sits awkwardly silent between when charity broke it with can we talk I just want to say that am sorry for I’ve been acting this isn’t your fault I just woke up really sentimental today I was sacred about tomorrow appointment and for once am not sacred for myself but for finally Vanessa looks at her and says what do you mean charity takes her hand and says well what the doctor tells you something that you wasn’t expecting i don’t know am just being silly but I am sorry for acting like I did let’s go home and like a real talk.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As they walked home they talk about how they are both are feeling Vanessa apologize on how she said what she said to charity and charity apologized on overreact on but there is one thing charity needs to tell Vanessa but if she honest she scared that she might like so she toke a deep breath. Hey ness I need to tell you something that you may or may not like ok charity am listening well see this morning when I was at work or I should say try to work well chas saw that I was a little bit upset and I couldn’t help it and I broke down and I told her about your health issues. Charity closing her expecting to get yelled at but instead Vanessa held her and said that it was ok and she happy that charity actually shared her feelings. Vanessa was thinking that it would be a good idea to tell some of their friends and some family members so they decided that they was going to tell Sarah Noah and Tracy all in one. That way wouldn’t be so upset cause was in front of the kids. Vanessa stopped walking and face charity told she had to go see her lawyer and if she wold go with her Vanessa Generally had planned to tell charity that she wanted to adopt Noah on some kinda special way but with there fight this morning she would just take her so of course charity not wanting to make Vanessa mad she went with but she clueless on why they was going once there charity was trying asking without really asking what they doing here the door the lawyer office opened a men step out great them charity knew it was also her lawyer but neither her or Vanessa knew such a thing hi George. George this charity my fiancé charity this George my layer charity turn to Vanessa and I now him Vanessa said how his my lawyer too. The man said miss woodfield come in I was waiting on you both ladies walked in sat on chairs shall we get started Vanessa looks to charity and say yea so I see here that you want adopt Noah what charity out loud in shock really babe why didn’t you say anything charity I want to be a surprise but with everything today and and the appointment tomorrow I just called George and here we don’t you want me to adopt Noah oh yes babe I do it’s funny because I was ask you if can adopt Johnny oh charity of course I love that they face the lawyer and told him what they have  to do see as Noah dad no longer alive it would be no problem for Vanessa to adopt Noah but Johnny father was on the run since he was a baby they had find him charity looked sad why everything so complicated for her charity said to the lawyer that she’ll do whatever it takes ending the meeting with a hand shake both women outside when charity told Vanessa that she forgot something meet in the car once Vanessa left charity went back in ask the lawyer if had a minute he yes can he do for charity said I know that you married people I was wondering if you can marry me and Vanessa yes I can when charity thought about it and the sooner the better he said how does Sunday work for since I have all your information that I need charity eyes led up and said perfect and with she left now she need to start she only had three days to do it all she knew she need help so text rhona chas Tracy Moria asking them in the pub around 8 since she knew would be busy with bath time ones home they sat on sofa as close as possible after a few minutes charity asked if Vanessa was speak to Tracy and the kids about the cancer she said so Vanessa pulled out her phone text Noah and Sarah asking them to come home straight after school they both replied with an k Vanessa just rolled her eyes an laughed then she texted Tracy asking her to come by she also replied with an k.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They sat on sofa talking about how they was going to tell Tracy and the two teens when charity turn to face Vanessa to tell her it would be a good idea to tell the older once  before the others Arrived so she asked Vanessa if that was ok she said even though it was her Situation Vanessa felt more comfortable with charity doing the talking with them but she wanted to be their anyways so charity picked her phone and did a Group FaceTime both kids picked up right away hey kids I need speak to both of you it’s really important hey Ryan Debbie hey debs charity was getting annoyed debs please this is serious oh sorry mom go on well it’s about ness. What have you done now mom Debbie says Nothing! Vanessa steps in Debbie please listen to your mom holding charity hand to continue charity take breath in and just let’s it out and says Vanessa has cancer she found out when when that creep toke her and Johnny she only just told me but I along with ness wanted to tells you two first she has an appointment tomorrow because they want operate her soon and we find out if has to treatment as well but so far it’s just the operation both Debbie and Ryan look shocked when Ryan finally speak but not to charity but to ness let me know when and the time I’ll be there ok Ryan say Vanessa can speak only nodding her head then Debbie tries to say something but can’t when out of no where she starts to cry like really cry charity says Debbie what matter Debbie controls her emotions and says am coming home ok both charity and Vanessa look at each not excepting that from her when Vanessa takes the phon from charity to tell her it’s not necessary to do that but Debbie being Debbie is already get stuff together look Vanessa you and mom need me things are good I have people that can help me out here please let me do this just until you get your surgery can help with the kids and mom can be there with you Vanessa simply say ok and with that both Debbie and Ryan hang up Vanessa is about to cry but thankfully charity is their to hold her Vanessa looks at her and says you have wonderful kids no babe we have wonderful kids that went well now for the teenager and Tracy ya but I want tell like we agree ok babe we still have like three more hours before Noah and Sarah get home want to do something oh let’s go upstairs and take a little nap am emotionally tired and physically tired ya me to charity was standing up gets her hand out for when Vanessa gets up from she gets a sharp pain feeling like she going to pass out charity slowly puts her to sit down but the pain is to much for her and pass out on the sofa charity panic and gets to call chas since she the only one knows chas picks her within seconds chas chas charity what’s wrong it’s Vanessa she pass out on me what I do help chas say am on my chas is soon after goes to kitchen cabinets grapes a bottle of alcohol charity looks so confused on to what chas is doing she finally snaps out her confusion and tells chas what is she  chas look at charity and says her open it and put some on bottle cap so she smell it hopefully that would wake her up charity does as she’s told whispering to Vanessa to wake that it’s not a funny Vanessa after a few minutes starts to wake slowly she starts to talk first thing she finally says is eww it smells like the bar both chas and charity to laugh chas says and she back Vanessa asked what happened babe you fainted you had a pain that made pass out on me scared me so I called chas since since she the only one that knows about your illness well at least from the village Vanessa ask for water and slowly sits up chas gets her the water gives it to her here love drink it slowly please thanks chas not just for helping me out but also being there for charity this morning glad she finally opened up on her feelings to someone out of her family I trust you the most aww thanks Vanessa and hey anyone that can handle this one is a family member in my book so I guess your stuck with us mmmm I guess so ok charity am off now kinda left the bar thanks charity I’ll see you later tonight ok bye feel better Vanessa thanks chas. So charity what going on tonight well I was going to tell you but you went all sleeping beauty on anyways some guy’s rhona meet is getting married at Moria farm and wants us to handle the food and drinks all Tracy will be their I guess the wife to needs hair and makeup done the wedding is on Sunday so we are all meeting at bar don’t worry I’ll come home straight after I don’t plan on leaving you not after what happened just now and also don’t worry I’ll have Noah and Sarah to do Bath time on little ones you just rest well tell Tracy and Noah and Sarah tomorrow about your cancer Vanessa looks at charity all loving and says ok let’s go upstairs ok once in bed they feel asleep holding on to each other but they must of fallen asleep for long time because both woman woke to people yelling for them charity was annoyed she got up went down stairs to it Noah and Sarah with Johnny and Mose there you are someone for to pick these two from school luckily the school called Tracy who called Sarah who called me mom am sorry guy’s it’s just mommy ness isn’t feeling to well and we went upstairs to lay down but we must of fallen sleep hey you littles go upstairs but quietly because mommy ness needs her rest ok mommy ok mama hey listen you can you two take care of the little monsters I need to go to work for like an hour please you can order food for dinner I should be back before bedtime sure both teen ok let me go get changed and tell ness am leaving charity goes upstairs to their room and finds Vanessa back to sleep goes in quiet in the shower ten minutes later Vanessa is still sleeping charity kisses Vanessa on check and leaves. In the bar she finds all the girls waiting for her. hey girl sorry am late it’s ok they all just got here chas charity know ok good well the reason I ask you all here is because well it’s because spell it out already Tracy says ok ok well am marrying Vanessa this weekend but she doesn’t know that where I need all your help Moria I was wondering if I can use the farm sure no problem chase will you go with me to jewelry place to pick out wedding bands got kid chas says Tracy I need you to somehow get her hair and makeup oh thanks give a hard job Tracy says well Tracy you are maid of honor plus you did once already the other ladies look at charity what charity says anyways rhona here this book is Vanessa she had it ever since she was a teen she basically planned the I need to help Moria with the decorations if you help have Layla help but she needs not let Vanessa know ok got it all so rhona would be a Braids-made on Vanessa side oh of course charity and Moria I know we haven’t gotten along but could you be mines sure charity happy too chas yea will you be my made of honor well of course silly I honestly thought you would of ask Debbie well she might come after all for Vanessa thing chas kicks charity under the table oh mean wedding I told her about it and Ryan too Debbie is braid-made and so is Sarah but Sarah wanted to be on Vanessa side and left Debbie on my side and girls don’t worry about money just let me know how much well I have to go my girl is not feeling good. Charity got find Sarah and Noah eating well the two little boys was playing quite hey mom we tried giving them a bath but they wanted you or ness but ness is still sleeping here Noah put this to heat up it’s soup for ness hey Mose,Johnny upstairs bath time and then to bed both boys ran upstairs I’ll be back I need to speak with both of especially you Sarah</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charity was on her way to take the two little boys a bath and get them ready for bed when noise downstairs she stop and laughing to herself she made Sarah and Noah think they was in trouble so decided to let them think that just until she was done with the boys bath and settled them in bed. Meanwhile Sarah was doing anything and everything she can lessen her granny mode and Noah was busy making the Soup and maybe toasted bread Origen juice and water. Charity was fun taken the boys but had to remind them not be to loud hey Johnny would you like me to marry you mommy charity said to her son yes her son cause that’s she see him Johnny simply says yes ok Johnnybobs I will make it happen and make you a dingle but mommy charity am already a dingle am I charity just yes babe yes you ok come on boys let’s get you out of the tube and to some warmer clothing. Charity got the dress for bed read them books slowly close the door and made her downstairs when she went downstairs she couldn’t believe her eyes the house was spotless and Vanessa food was ready for her well Sarah Noah this is a nice surprise well granny we want to make things easier for you we know things have been hard with Vanessa and Johnny being you know I know Sarah thanks you both actually I wanted to talk with you I promise it’s nothing bad actually for once it good news let’s sit down once in the table charity begins well you know last when me and ness went to get married well thing didn’t go as planned so I was thinking that I want marry her again but this time it’s for reals so real that planned for the Sunday but one thing ness doesn’t know so need your guy’s help and also Sarah I wanted to ask if like to be a Bridesmaid for ness. So wait your getting married this weekend and ness has no idea this so cool granny and yes I would love to be in the wedding and also your mom coming down but don’t tell her I told you Noah what do say you been awfully quiet. Mum it’s about you marry ness I wondering do you think she mind if I walk down the aisle I mean with her dad not being here and oh Noah I think she would love that I was thinking maybe Ryan would walk me or uncle Zach I don’t know yet. What do you think mmmmm I think Ryan like to do that maybe makeup for last time I think that he blames himself for it still. Yea your right Noah ok well that’s settled then remember top secret now let me see if sleeping Beauty woke up can you guy’s hand me her food. Charity slowly made her way upstairs carrying the tery of food she opened the door of their bedroom she saw Vanessa sleeping and slowly put the food down on nightstand Charity sat on the bed looking at her sleep charity bend down to give her a kiss when Vanessa opened her eyes Vanessa humedad in charity kiss when looked at and said hey you finally decided to open those beautiful eyes of your I bright you some food the kids made well actually marlon did the kids just heated up and Sarah made tossed juice and water she didn’t know which one you would like to drink so she did both aww charity that was nice of how long have I slept oh babe only a few hours. A few hours! Are the boys asleep yea I just put them in do you feel better yes charity am sorry if I scared you if am honest with you I kinda scared myself well babe here you try to something well I go shower and when I come back I want that food gone you hear me messy yes boss no babe that’s you when charity returns she finds the empty bowl but no Vanessa charity starts to panic but she hear laughter in boys rooms so charity gets her pjs on and walk in the boys room and says hey what are guy doing up it’s bedtime hey charity well I heard my Wigglebum here not sleeping and woke your Johnnybob here then I got Distracted with them acting silly sorry I’ll but to bed you better charity say cause we have a big day tomorrow mmmm are you not the bossy one the little boys laughed at that oooo k kids go to sleep! Ok boys you heard the boss sleep well boys I love you both good night mommies charity went to if Noah and Sarah went to bed sure enough they did and also clean up the kitchen but they forgot to lock up as charity went to lock up her phone started ringing she picked it she shocked on who it was polices officer mrs. Dingle this a officer in charge of mr kirke oh ok what do want with me charity said well am calling you to inform you that he has pass unfortunately he was shot by one our men I guess he was trying to get ahold of a Vanessa Woodfield we tried to get a hold her but her phone is off and her sister never answer her phone so we thought to call you I hope you don’t mind no of course not I’ll let her know thank you does she need to call you back or anything no need the man said ok thanks. Charity went upstairs in shock she didn’t how to tell her but it was some of good news because now she can adopt Johnny she entered the room Vanessa looking at charity with concerned face and says what’s wrong charity says that she had something to tell her and don’t how Vanessa was going to take charity sit on bed with Vanessa holding her hand listen Vanessa I just received a phone call just an officer called me to that Johnny dad passed away he got shot I guess he was trying to come and see you or Johnny I really didn’t ask are you ok. Vanessa was disbelieve she didn’t know weather she should be sad or happy mmmm charity am a lost for words but I guess we have you adopt Johnny without him in the way same Vanessa I thought the same do you think Johnny would like to now honestly don’t want him knowing because he don’t remember him anyways all he knows is you do you think it’s to late to call  George it’s only 8 I guess we can call him hand my phone charity here you thanks babe am little nervous hi George this is Vanessa Woodfield I know it’s kinda late but me and charity just found that Johnny dad pass oh miss woodfield sorry to hear that dose miss dingle still want adopt you son. yes! Charity say ok miss dingle I’ll get the pepper work ready for Sunday mmmm Sunday Vanessa say ok thanks George bye charity get the phone from Vanessa charity got nervous about it wow he works fast babe I can’t believe just in a few days I’ll be Johnny other mom. Babe I’ve been meaning to ask you something mmmm sure go ahead do you remember when we got engaged yes charity I do why well remember your dad making a joke about the last name yes charity what it well it got me thinking what do you want to be. Wow charity no one ever ask me that before well yea think about it when I was born I right way I get my dad last name up until he left then a two years later I ended up with my stepdad last name so you see I’ve been asked what I wanted charity holds Vanessa so babe what do want to be charity I most definitely want to be mrs.dingle oh ok babe then when we married I’ll make sure it’s how you want it all I want is for to me happy charity I am happy the happiest I’ve ever been let’s go to bed tomorrow we find out our future.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charity and Vanessa lay in bed sleeping but all of sudden just wakes up she tried to sleep for the past hour or so tossing and turning when she finally got up slowly not to wake ness up she went downstairs to kitchen to get something to drink she sat on the kitchen table her mind was all over the place with the up coming wedding that ness had no clue about and ness doctor appointment. In this moments she wish that she had her mother or Lisa to talk with charity had to talk with with someone so she did something that she hasn’t done since she was little girl she prayed not to god but to Lisa. Hey Lisa how are you just wanted to tell you something that are happening to me and ness well am pretty sure that you know oh I need to tell me everything is going to be ok with ness I can’t lose her I’ve never loved someone as much as her she my world my everything you I thought that that’s what I felt with Cain but I know now that it’s not the same not even close who would of thought I felt for someone like Vanessa but I am so glad that she came into my life she makes me a better person and mother so if you can watch over her or give me a sign that everything is going to be ok thanks Lisa. In that moment she hear Johnny crying for his mommy she runs upstairs to Johnny and Mose room to find Johnny on the floor crying she picks him up carefully and wakes him up hey Johnnybobs what’s wrong baby you had a bad dream he finally opens his little eyes and looks at charity and says monsters want to get me well Johnny good thing am here now how about you come and sleep with me and mommy. Charity realized that Johnny calling out was her sign that she asked Lisa for. Charity toke Johnny to their room she Johnny to be quiet cause was asleep he nodded with an ok she put Johnny on middle of the bed and charity on the end of it however Johnny still didn’t want to be away from charity he got as close as possible to her charity didn’t mind she turn body around held Johnny to Tours her feeling his little body relaxed she finally feeling sleepy herself next thing she knew they both feel asleep. A few hour later Vanessa woke up when she did she saw Johnny and charity wrapped in each other arms Vanessa got up slowly went to make breakfast for her family in that moment she knew that she wanted charity to be her wife so she had a plan even charity already ask Vanessa to be her wife Vanessa wanted to do the same lucky Vanessa got charity a ring but she hasn’t had time to give it to her so she thought today after her appointment she will give it to. Breakfast was done she went upstairs to wake up Mose hey my wigglebum time to get up mommy ness what for breakfast well how about ban cakes yea mommy ness where’s Johnny. Your brother is sleeping with mommy charity let’s go wake them ok let’s go Mose bursts into the room mommy Johnny wake up jumping on the Vanessa couldn’t hold the laughter anymore Mose stop Johnny said annoyed just like charity he enjoyed his sleep come on Johnny let’s go eat breakfast. Vanessa went on the other side of bed leaned over to kiss charity morning babe what time is it’s seven we need to hurry my appointment is at nine breakfast is ready come on boys let’s get to eaten both boys ran downstairs charity why was Johnny sleeping with us babe he had a nightmare he was calling for you but I was already up so I thought he should sleep in with us you don’t mind of curse not I’ve must’ve been to tried cause I didn’t hear him come let’s go eat before they make a mess. Once they all finished they got ready toke the boys to school and they on their way to the doctor office once there charity parked the can Vanessa felt clam she didn’t know why but she had a good feeling about her appointment she. Looked over at charity and said ready charity looked at her and said yea am ready they where immediately taken into the doctors office he walked in good morning mrs woodfield mmm actually it’s mrs dangle oh am sorry I didn’t know you two got married well actually we haven’t but I would like for people address me as that ok then mrs dingle me and surgeon wold like to do it as soon as possible how Wednesday of next week sure but we want to do the same test just to make sure everything is still the has anything happened since we last seen you mmmm actually doctor last night I had one of the biggest pains I’ve ever had to the point that I pass out and how long was you out for Vanessa turned to charity and she spoke well for like five or ten minutes ok let’s get these test done mrs dingle you and wife can go with me. After poking and scans they was told to go back to the doctors office after what’s seems like forever the doctor comes in looks at Vanessa and says well Vanessa can I call that yes you can what’s wrong don’t worry am please to tell you that some sorts of Miracle has happened if believe in it but it seems that your cancer has disappeared we can’t find and trace of it your all clear both Vanessa and charity was in shocked they didn’t have to anything to Vanessa or tell anyone ele they got up to leave both women said thank to the doctor. Once in the car Vanessa looked at charity and said thank you for everything that you have done for me and Johnny and thank you for being my rock Vanessa got into her bag and pulled out a small box out mmm I know that you already ask the question but I wanted you to know how much you mean to me I wanted you to have this charity dingle will you be my for ever because I stupidly and completely love you. Babe yes babe a thousand times yes let’s go celebrate this wonderful news they drove to the bar happily once their chas noticed the difference in mode how did it go Vanessa chas great news am all clear doctors don’t know how it happened but am clear hey charity call Debbie and Ryan and tell the good news ok I will heyyyyyy chas says what’s that’s that on finger oh this just my engagement ring huh but I thought you asked Vanessa already yes chas she did but I wanted her to have a little something too chas can I go in back room to make that call don’t need to ask it’s half your place thanks I’ll be back babe giving Vanessa a kiss before she left. Once charity had some privacy she called Ryan first hey Ryan am calling you to inform you that Vanessa cancer has disappeared that’s great charity am happy for her Ryan also I have something that I want to tell you am planning a secret wedding for Sunday I was wondering if you wanted to walk me down the aisle charity am honored ok so you might need a suit am thinking gray I need to call Debbie charity hangs the phone calls Debbie hey babe I need to tell you something what happened to Vanessa actually babe she’s fine the cancer has disappeared what mom yea what I said am soooooo relieved so you don’t need me to come well Debbie actually I do because I plan on getting married this weekend actually I want you to be here for it what do you say ok mom am their and will you be a be my bridesmaid plus it will be a surprise for Sarah you can call Moria for the colors her and rhona are in charge of decorations. Ok mom I’ll be there a day before ok babe see until then charity leaves to go meet Vanessa hey babe both Ryan and Debbie say congrats and Debbie is still coming she’ll be here tomorrow. Tracy walks in surprise to see her sister their hey sis what are you doing here I thought you be working hey Tracy no I had something to do plus charity won’t let me what babe I never said anything you can go what and not be with you both chas and Tracy jut rolled there eyes anyways I was thinking I want to try a hair and makeup just in case you get married I need to practice mmmmm sure ok you go have with your sister I need to talk with chas for bit ok charity I love you love you too. Charity had to do some things with chas first charity gave chas a key to a safe and a pice of paper with bank information that she might night so chase how is the wedding coming along every thing every thing is coming along I need to ask about the colors rhona said that Vanessa had down yellow and white what do you can we add red not a lot so Tracy rhona and Sarah yellow and me Debbie and Moria red sounds great and Noah the boys and Ryan gray perfect and the meal I’ll have marlon and Victoria do something. Also I am going to talk with  Harriet just to do a little something Spiritual sound like you got work to do kid</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>